


Earthrealm's Heroes

by GestaltistCake



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Nothing explicit, mention of Johnny Cage, mention of Raiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltistCake/pseuds/GestaltistCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story takes place according to the MK9 timeline, after Liu Kang wins the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Liu Kang and Kung Lao realize they like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthrealm's Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from a friend.

Kung Lao gazed up at Liu Kang as Raiden placed a medal around the champion’s neck. Now, it seemed as if his fellow Shaolin had everything: glory, honor, and assumably no shortage of attention. He had to admit, Liu Kang’s skills in kombat were quite impressive, and he was certainly deserving of praise. Kung Lao knew he himself had acted a bit foolishly in attempting to challenge Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat Tournament, and he doubted that Liu Kang would ever deem him a worthy opponent after that. …Even if Liu Kang’s recognition would have been fulfilling enough for Kung Lao.

Liu Kang walked back to his seat to hear the Thunder God make a short speech about the bravery of all the Earthrealm contestants in the Tournament. Kung Lao glanced over and made brief eye contact with Liu Kang before looking away, but neither of them thought much of it until they met again later that day.

...

There was a spare room on the edge of the Wu Shi Academy that was previously used as storage space, but it had been cleared out due to renovations. Its sole occupant was Liu Kang, who sat on a bench under the light of a window. He thought the room could offer him some much-needed isolation and time to think about his victory. He wished to be undisturbed because he felt somewhat confused about his emotions; despite all his accomplishments, he still felt an emptiness inside him, a loneliness. From this point onward, he would be treated with great respect and be highly revered among the other warriors, but all of those formalities began to appear dull. Aside from his protection of Earthrealm— although that was a grand achievement— Liu Kang wanted something more than critical acclaim. He wanted someone to value him more deeply as a person. _Perhaps I am being selfish,_ he thought. His mind drifted to the eager, aspiring warrior, Kung Lao. _Surely this medal around my neck would be enough to satisfy him._

Also wandering the halls of the Academy in search of solitude was Kung Lao. Part of him wanted to avoid Liu Kang entirely, and another part of him wanted the warrior’s undivided attention. Coincidentally, he happened upon the same room as Liu Kang, who greeted Kung Lao when he entered.

“Hello Kung Lao,” said Liu Kang politely. “Have a seat.” He patted the space on the bench next to him with his hand.

Kung Lao did so. At least half his wish was granted. “Why would I find the savior of Earthrealm in such a place?” he inquired, removing his hat and setting it next to him.

“I’ve served my purpose, but I do not feel fully content,” Liu Kang admitted, staring somberly at the opposite wall. “I wanted some time to myself to determine the cause of this.”

“Then I suppose I’m intruding,” replied Kung Lao, silently thinking himself a fool for believing that Liu Kang would enjoy his company. He gripped his hat in one hand and rose to leave, but then he felt Liu Kang holding his other hand.

“Please do stay. I meant that I wanted to be myself moreso than I wanted to be completely alone.”

Kung Lao was slightly caught off guard by this gesture of kindness and intimacy. _Is he implying that he feels more comfortable around me than the others?_ He sat down again, with Liu Kang’s hand still clasped in his own. “But why aren’t you content with your accomplishments? What more could you want?”

“I may have a medal to reward my efforts, but I find myself wanting more companionship than a physical object could provide.” Liu Kang knew what he was saying may be suggestive and risky, especially given that two were still holding hands, but he was trying to be a bit more like Kung Lao. They were talking face to face now, and Kung Lao didn’t look away, so Liu Kang continued, “I feel as if I have gained little from this tournament personally, whereas you have grown wiser. I watched you learn from your mistakes and become a formidable warrior. Along with your determination, that is a trait I admire in you.”

“Is that so? You don’t think I’m… impulsive?” asked Kung Lao hesistantly. They could each see the nervous excitement in the other’s expression.

“Oh, I do think so. But you are not the only one who can be impulsive.” With that, Liu Kang grinned and leapt into Kung Lao’s lap, his hand on Kung Lao’s shoulder. Both of them were equally surprised by this sudden escalation of events, so neither of them noticed the sound of the approaching footsteps.

Johnny Cage was the one to open the door, and when he recognized the figures of Kung Lao and Earthrealm’s greatest champion, he shouted “Woah! Well don’t mind me!” and before either of them could formulate a sensible response, Johnny hurriedly backed out of the room, shutting the door on Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

The two of them exchanged an awkward glance before Liu Kang got up and barricaded the door with an empty shelf. “I’ll just… leave that there,” he said, reasumming his position in Kung Lao’s lap.

...

Later that night, Johnny Cage banged on the door to the room where the two Shaolin had fallen asleep. “Hey lovebirds! It’s cool, I know you’re in there, but we’re kinda _GETTING ATTACKED BY THE TARKATA,_ so if the urge to get up strikes you, we could, ya know, USE YOUR HELP!”


End file.
